The advent of drip irrigation type watering systems for garden use has given rise to the need for a display stand that will provide ready and easily understood access to various components used in the systems. Such components include drip and porting tubing, drippers, connectors and the like. Current marketing practices generally involve the placing of various irrigation components in individual trays or bins on a display rack whereby the buyer necessarily requires prior knowledge of the system components and their use in a watering system before a purchase is made. Since many systems of this type are installed by a layman do-it-yourselfer, the prospect of a buyer purchasing the wrong components is usually quite high.